More Fun Comics Vol 1 67
( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief of Police, Cliffland Antagonists: * Other Characters: * police chief of Cliffland Locations: * , Items: * the | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Sky Hijackers" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Daring Daylight Diamond Robbery" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Kent Antagonists: * Gordon Slade Other Characters: * The Bantus (Ju-Ju named) Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Adventure in Central America" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Central America | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "Riddle of the Statuette" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Penciler6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Lance Larkin: "The Flying Dragons" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lance Larkin | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joe Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joe Sulman | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Mystery Message" | Synopsis7 = Biff Bronson and Dan Druff get embroiled in an FBI case, and help to disrupt an assassination attempt against the visiting Minister from Bulovia. In the Minister's opinion, the attempt was engineered by a third country. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * four assassins: "the Scar," others Other Characters: * FBI Agent D-9 * FBI Agent * Visiting Minister from Bulovia Locations: * FBI Office * 57th Street * Opera House | Writer8_1 = John Lehti | Penciler8_1 = John Lehti | Inker8_1 = John Lehti | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Sgt. O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Death in the Saloon" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Red Coat Patrol ** Sgt O'Malley Locations: * | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Origin of Doctor Fate" | Synopsis9 = As a young child, Kent Nelson was exploring with his father. Sven Nelson was an archaeologist who believed that the were not created by Egyptians, but by beings from another planet. Kent wandered off alone and found a statue of Nabu the Wise, who telepathically signaled him to operate a nearby lever. This brought Nabu back to life, but also released poisonous gas that killed Kent's father. To repay him for his loss, Nabu promises to teach the young child the secrets of the universe. He said that through learning molecular control of his body he had grown to almost half a million years old, and was born on the planet Cilia as it passed Earth in orbit. Nabu raises Kent into a young man, and taught him skills such as levitation and telekinesis. Believing that he was finished with his training, Nabu told Kent that his mission was to do good and fight against evil, and Nabu passed on his amulet, cloak and helmet to young Kent. Returning to America, Kent met a woman named Inza Cramer in Alexandria who would become his traveling companion. challenged Negal]] In the present day Kent Nelson and Inza Cramer are attending a dinner party in New York City, where they meet a man who believes he is being haunted. The man is a believer in reincarnation and had made a pact with several friends to help them return to life in case of their death, but finds that their spirits are now trying to claim his soul. Kent returns to his tower in Salem, and comes back as Doctor Fate. Driving the ghosts back easily, he realizes he must stop them at their source by visiting the underworld of Charn. Negal is the ruler of this realm, and he prepares to attack the doctor until Fate demonstrates his great powers and the demon is forced to surrender. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * , Ruler of Charn ** a shadow being Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** , a netherworld * ** *** Alexandria ** *** ** Cilia, a planet Items: * * * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Biff Bronson. * Last issue for Congo Bill in this magazine. Next month Congo Bill changes artists, moves to Action Comics, and is replaced here by Clip Carson. * Doctor Fate: "The Origin of Doctor Fate" is reprinted in , , Weird Secret Origins, and . ** In this story, young Kent was on the archeological expedition with his father in 1920 (date in his father's tombstone), and he stayed with Nabu until circa 1940, when his mystical training finished. Later retcons infer that this period was very much shorter, and that Nabu mystically aged Kent. See Doctor Fate Origins. * The Spectre: "The Incredible Robberies" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Daredevil" (text story), by George Shute. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}